


Honeymoon

by Aurelia



Category: Veronica Mars - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Veronica Mars Holiday Gift Exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia/pseuds/Aurelia
Summary: Drawing of the ending they should have had.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieBear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieBear/gifts).



> Just moving some art over here. I don’t have a scanner yet so it’s not great image quality. Also, I’m still learning...be gentle.
> 
> A gift for EllieBear for the 2019 Holiday gift exchange.


End file.
